


Neverland

by GoldenHookDrabbles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Neverland, Pre-Slash, first post on ao3, it's not what I thought but ok, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHookDrabbles/pseuds/GoldenHookDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has been taken to Neverland and everyone rushes after to rescue him. Once they get to Neverland they get some help from Captain Hook.<br/>AU where Hook didn’t leave Neverland, or worked with Cora, and Milah never existed so super AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea what I'm doing this is my first fan-fiction ever, I first posted it, and a few others, that I will eventually post here, on my tumblr, http://goldenhookdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> comments and criticisms are welcome

The first thing Emma notices after they jump through the portal and arrive in Neverland is that it’s silent. And wet. Very wet. “Ocean,” she thinks, “I’m in the ocean.” She starts to move and soon breaks the surface. Frantically she whirls around looking for the others she traveled with. “Mary Margret!” a wave crashes against her filling her mouth with saltwater. “David!” she tries.

“Emma!” she turns and sees Snow’s head bobbing between the waves farther away she sees another person but she’s to far to make out who it is. Emma fights the waves to swim closer to the Mary Margret and whom she now sees is Regina. “Why are we in the ocean?”

Emma looks at her mother and says “Well that might have something to do with _someone”_ she turns to look at Regina, “throwing the damn bean into the water instead of on land. What did you do it for the dramatic effect of jumping into a whirlpool?” Regina pulls a bitch face and looks like she’s going to respond when a large wave crashes down on all three.

When Emma and the others re-emerge they hear “Snow! Emma!” “David!” Snow calls back. He and Rumplestiltskin are a ways away from them, and Emma can see the island behind them. As the girls move closer David starts to wave his arms franticly and shouting.

“What’s your husband going on about now?” Regina asks through water hitting her face. Before either woman could respond a net falls down and hoists them up onto the deck of a ship.

After crawling out of the net Emma is greeted to a hand presented to assist her up. “Hello sweetheart need a hand?” Without saying anything Emma allows the man to help her up. Next he offers his hand to Regina and throws a smile at Mary Margret. “Now what are three fine ladies like your selves doing in the water off this hellhole of an island?” Behind him Emma spotted the purple flurries of smoke signaling David and Rumplestiltskin’s arrival on the deck.

“David!” Snow exclaims running into her husband’s arms.

Emma smiled as she watched the two embraced before her gaze turned to Rumplestilskin. The man looked like a drowned rat in his still dripping suit, which would have been hilarious if they weren’t stuck on a ship in the middle of the ocean trying to rescue her son.

Emma’s thoughts were cut off by Regina’s harsh voice. “That is none of your business pirate.”

“Pirate? Those are harsh words for someone you just met love,” the man said. He had attractive qualities to him. Dark hair, large blue eyes and a five o clock shadow. Back home Emma was sure the guy would be called a hipster especially with the sharp hook where a hand should be.

Wait…

“What else should I call you? A simple sailor wouldn’t be on this hell hole.”

“I never said you were wrong, just rude for assuming,” the man said. His voice had a teasing tone. Emma opened her mouth to speak, to diffuse the situation before Regina got them thrown off the ship, when the man’s mouth drooped open and his eyes became even larger. Emma followed his gaze to Rumplestilskin who was making a very good attempt at making himself look smaller. “Rumple?” the man said and the Dark one flinched. Gold seems to want to look anywhere then the pirate, for a moment Emma thinks that this is the most vulnerable she’s ever seen him. “Rumplestilskin?” He tries again a little firmer, Gold gives a little huff and finally meets the other man’s eyes.

“It’s been a long time Killian”

“What on earth are you doing here?” Killian asks as he takes a step closer to Rumplestilskin.

Gold stands his ground but doesn’t look any more like his normal confident self. “A lot has happened since… I’ve become the Dark One” as he trails off Killian stops moving. At Hooks discomfort Gold seems to regain some of his confidence. He continues with “We’re here to find my grandson, Pan took him.”

“You had a family?” Hook looks around at the others, the first time since he and Rumplestilskin started talking. Regina looks green at the silent accusation that she could be Gold’s kid.

“I only had a son” Killian’s eyes slide to David, now Gold looks sick, “He died.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Hook’s eyes return to Ruplestilskin. Regina breaks the silence.

“Well if you’re done chit chatting we need to get going. We need to get Henry.”

Hook turns to meet Regina’s eyes “Well your not going to get far on that demon’s island without help.” He looks back at Rumplestilskin “I’ve been here a long time I can help you get your grandson back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are welcome


	2. Chapter 2

“Bae!” Rumplestilskin calls running up to the edge of the crater, from the platform in the center the group can hear Neal’s answering shout.

“What do we do?” Snow asks, her and Charming bringing up the rear of the group.

Emma looks at Rumplestilskin then to Regina. “There’s got to be something you can do, some sort of magic to get us over there.” Gold shakes his hands out but when nothing happens he becomes visibly distressed.

“Nothing…nothing happened…” Gold’s expression switches from distraught to irritated at David’s statement.

“Something is blocking our magic” Regina huffs.

“So…” Emma starts, “How do we get Neal?”

“Your not going to get him using magic.”

“Well what would you suggest Killian!?” Rumplestilskin snaps turning away from Neal’s direction to face Hook.

Killian waits a moment before responding. “In order to get to your boy we’ll need to play by Neverland’s rules, and for this cave we’ll need a moment of truth.”

“What does that even mean?” Regina asks.

Emma follows with, “What we spill our secrets and we sprout wings?”

“I don’t know the details this is just what we have to do.” Hook responds, the group goes quite. “I guess I’ll go first and we’ll find out how this cave works.” Hook draws a breath before raising his eyes to meet Rumplestilskin’s.

“I would like to apologize for how we parted. I…we had something great. I was happier with you then I have ever been and when I realized exactly what you meant to me…I panicked. Instead of being honest with you I betrayed you.” Hook pauses before continuing, “I’m sorry for hurting you, and I know it’s…” he seems to search for words “what 300 years late but…I love you. I loved you then and I love you now.”

Everyone is silent. Killian stares at Rumplestilskin waiting for a response, the rest of the group, one by one turns to look at Gold. Not even the appearance of a block of stone now jetting out of the side of the ravine the group stands on is enough to get the group to look away.

Rumplestilskin freezes in response to the confession and scrutiny. After a while he shakes his head, fidgets with his hands, and finally looks up to meet his eyes with the group.

“Well if no one else is going to say anything I’ll go next.” Snow turns to look at her husbands and mouths _“Is he just going to ignore that?”_ David shrugs. Rumplestilskin continues “Killian a few months after I walked in on you screwing the waitress from that seedy tavern” Killian flinches at the blunt matter of fact tone Gold has taken on. “ I was feeling ill and went to see the doctor of the village I had moved to and she informed me that I was with child.”

“What?!” Emma her parents and Regina yell at the same time. Hook has gone white as a sheet.

“What do you mean you were with child?”

“Well Miss. Swan seeing as you were with child with Henry.” Rumplestilskin replies.

Emma turns to her parents, “Is this something men in the Enchanted Forest can do?” See looks back to Gold, “Can Neal-? Can Henry…?”

Gold looks thoughtful and answers “It’s possible, there’s not generally a way to tell if a man can give birth until it happens to them. But it’s never been a common trait throughout the Enchanted Forest, as far as I can tell the ability died out about 200 years ago.”

Emma looks to her parents as Mary Margret speaks, “I remember reading in history books about this.” Before she can continue Hook interrupts her.

He addresses Rumplestilskin “On my ship you said you only had one son.” Gold nods his head in conformation. “Then Baelfire’s my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and criticisms are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

“Go! Take Henry back to the camp, and then get everyone back to Hooks ship,” Emma tells Regina and Tink. Henry voices his disapproval exclaiming that he wants to stay and help. The swirling purple smoke taking the three away cuts him off. Emma turns just in time to see Neal thrown at her by Pan’s magic. As she and Neal get up they can see Hook on the ground on the other side of the clearing. Rumplestilskin is squaring off with Pan in the middle of the clearing. Emma is to far from them to make out what they are saying but slowly Pan reaches behind him to grab something, as he brings his hand back around she can see it’s Rumplestilskin’s dagger.

“What?!” Neal exclaims as he frantically searches through his bad and clothes, “How did?”

“Oh Baelfire you should know by now. I can do anything on this island. Stop!” Pan orders Rumplestilskin before he could reach Pan and try to get the dagger back. Gold freezes instantly. “Well that’s a neat trick” he turns and looks at Emma, “I bet you wish you could do that to your boy.”

Emma scoffs in response, “I would never treat my family the way you treat yours.”

Pan’s expression changes from amused to mock offended. “I don’t think we’re that different Emma.” His use of false familiarity with her name makes Emma’s skin crawl. Pan continues “After all… we both gave up our sons to give them their best chance.”

Emma flinches at Pans words, while Rumplestilskin calls Pan a liar and Neal shouts “That’s not the same! You abandoned papa! Emma didn’t have the resources available to take care of Henry so she gave him up to give him a better life.”

Pan shrugs “Whose fault is it that she didn’t have the resources?” Neal flushes. “And I’m sure Henry understood your reasons for getting rid of him. I’m sure he didn’t feel abandoned at all. Living in that big house, with no friends, the only one able to age. Wondering if his mother the Evil Queen loves him? If his real parents loved him? After all if they did why give him up?”

“Don’t listen to him!” Gold barks, “He’s only trying to throw you off, make you doubt yourselves. Henry knows why you gave him up, he loves you both, and he knows you would never do anything to hurt him.” Gold addresses Pan, “He knows none of his parents would ever hurt him.”

Pan rolls eyes over to Rumplestilskin, staying silent for a moment as he plays with Gold’s dagger, throwing it up and catching it by the handle. He speaks when he stops throwing the dagger, “Yeah and they probably would feel bad for doing this.” At the end of the sentence he shoves the dagger into Rumplestilskin’s chest. Neal and Emma shout and move towards the center of the clearing. Gold falls to the ground, as Pan pulls the dagger out he says, “If I can’t have the heart of the truest believer. Then I guess the power of the Dark One will have to...”

Pan’s stopped as a loud bang echoes around the clearing; the shock stops Neal and Emma’s movements. When Pan’s body drops to the ground they see across the field Hook standing with his gun pointed towards Pan. Killian runs to where Rumplestilskin, Neal and Emma rush to their side.

Neal reaches for his father grabbing his hand. Rumplestilskin’s wound looks as if it’s stopped bleeding, and Hook is mumbling that everything’s going to be ok. Emma kicks the dagger out of Pan’s hand and checks him over confirming that he is dead. She reaches to pick up the dagger but halts when Gold yells stop at her. She looks at him and Neal speaks, “The curse is connected to the dagger.”

“With Pan dead there’s no telling what will happen” Gold explains, and then he cries out, his wound has reopened and more blood spills out.

“What’s happening?” Hook asks sounding panicked he pulls Rumplestilskin into his arms. “Why isn’t your magic healing you?”

“The magic won’t let the host die” Gold takes a breath, “the price of the curse is that it won’t heal wounds from the dagger itself.” Another breath as the wound seals, “But even more powerful than that price is the curse’s desire to continue. It moves on to the next host after it’s current one dies.” He stops talking as the wound reopens again.

“But Pan is dead.” Emma trails off.

“So the curse can’t move on to the next host, it’s trying to see if it can survive by healing me despite the price.” Gold speaks easier with the wound closed.

“So what do we do?” Killian looks down at Rumplestilskin, “How do we make the magic heal you for good?”

Everyone’s silent as they wait for Gold to respond. Gold goes white as he stares up at Killian. “You have to go.”

“What?”

Rumplestilskin continues, “You have to go, you have to go to your ship and get everyone out of here.”

Hook gapes at Gold unable to comprehend what Gold’s asking him to do. “No.” Neal echoes Killian, “No! You can’t…I won’t leave you here.”

“There has to be another way!” Neal looks to Emma, “Emma’s been learning magic maybe…”

“I… I don’t know. I’ve only created fire and did what Regina did I…I could try.”

Gold doesn’t seem to hear them, “You have to. You killed Pan the curse could decide to go to you next.” Rumplestilskin pauses as the wound reopens. “Or…or the curse could go to someone else.” He looks at Neal and Emma, “You _have_ to go. _You_ have to keep them safe. No one else can sail your ship. You have to go.”

“No. I can’t.” Hook buries his face into Gold’s hair, clutching him closer, “I can’t lose you. Not after I just got you back.”

“Killian.” He pulls back to look at Rumplestilskin. “Please. Go.” Killian closes his eyes and pulls Gold close. When he kisses him a white light ripples throughout the clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and criticisms are welcome


	4. Chapter 4

Killian sits on his ship, swirling the amber liquid in his bottle watching the shifting colors in the light. It’s been a few weeks since they’ve made it back to Storybrook, and in that time Killian hasn’t had much contact with either Rumplestilskin or Baelfire. He understands, he really does, Bae want’s to create a relationship with his son, who is still young enough to really need a father. And Bae’s been trying to rebuild his relationships with Emma and his father. Killian doesn’t know if Bae and Emma’s relationship can get back to where it was, but if the mooneyes the two give each other behind their backs are any indication he’d guess they have a better chance then his own.

Where Baelfire makes polite conversation when they meet at Grannie’s or on the street, he’s hardly spoken a word to Rumplestilskin. A few times Killian knows he saw Rumple duck into an alleyway or even cross the street when he saw Killian walking his way. How is he supposed to figure out where their relationship is going if Rumplestilskin wont talk to him? He can’t pretend they mean nothing to each other, they’re true love after all.

“What are you doing?” Killian falls off the bench he was sitting on. Henry laughs and offers his hand to help him up. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You can’t scare a pirate kid.” Killian huffs as he stands up.

“So you just fell over because you where so not surprised?” Henry smiles. Now that Hook’s up Henry starts to wander the ship. Killian wonders if every child has to touch everything when they’re looking at something or if it’s just a Henry thing. He’d have to remember to ask Rumple if Bae acted similar when he was around that age.

“Aren’t you supposed to be…” Hook trails off, “Doing whatever nine year olds do everyday?”

“I’m ten.” Henry gives his best impression of a glare. Killian’s not sure which adult Henry can thank for that glare but it’s not intimating at all. Maybe his maternal grandparents, they look to sweet to be really any good. “And I don’t have school right now it’s the weekend. So I really don’t have anywhere I need to be.”

“But shouldn’t you? I don’t know have a parent or something watching you? Surly not every adult in your family is busy doing… whatever they all do?”

Henry looks back at Hook and smirks in a way that reminds Killian a little of Rumplestilskin, “We’ll you’re my grandpa, and you’re not doing anything. So couldn’t we say your watching me?”

Killian hums in acknowledgment, “I suppose that’s true.” Henry’s mood turns thoughtful.

“Do you live on your ship?” he asks.

“Yeah lad, where else would I live?” Killian answers.

“Well I just thought you and Grandpa Gold would live together now that we’re back. Aren’t you guys back together?” Henry starts to tug on the a rope, Killian pulls it from his grasp and attempts to describe what it’s for and why Henry can’t untie it. Henry’s not distracted from his question and when Killian’s done describing he asks again.

“Yeah, I had thought things would be different.” Killian sighs. Sensing that the mood has shifted to depressing. He tries to figure out a new topic.

“Will you teach me to steer the ship?” Henry yells as he runs up the stairs towards the helm. Killian agrees and follows; teaching his grandson how to sail has to be a good way to bond.

 

The cell door closes with clang, “I really don’t understand why I’m in here.” Emma grabs the bars and looks Killian in the eye.

“Really, you have no idea?” At Killian’s shrug she continues. “You took your ship out for a spin and caused a lot of damage to other people’s stuff.”

“I think you’ll find if you ask your boy that he was the one sailing and so the damage is his.” Emma gives him a glare before turning around to look at her son. Henry squeaks out a sorry when he sees her glare.

“Yeah and he’ll get his punishment as soon as his dad and Regina get here.” At this Henry starts to rapidly apologize and beg her not to tell his other parents.

“But shouldn’t he be in here and suffering these ‘charges?’” It’s Emma’s turn to shrug.

“Police discretion.” Killian gives her a confused look, mumbling that he doesn’t know what that means, “Plus it’s your ship, you are the adult so it’s your responsibility.”

She and Henry turn when they hear Neal enter the room. He gives Killian a little wave and then he and Emma begin to talk. Killian is to far away to hear what the two are talking about. When Neal is done talking Henry flashes Hook a smile and he and his father leave the room. Meanwhile Emma rolls her eyes and starts to walk towards the cell.

“Have a change of heart Officer?” Killian asks as she pulls out her keys and unlocks the door. “I knew you couldn’t leave me to rot in this cell because of some little good natured fun.”

“Actually.” She gives him a cheeky grin, “I’m letting you out because someone’s agreed to post your bail.” They begin to leave the room while Emma explains the concept of bail and rules for living in Storybrooke, including not destroying other’s property.

“I think your lacking the understanding of what it means to be a pirate.” Killian misses her response when he sees Bae and Henry standing at the front door with Rumplestilskin.

Rumplestilskin looks good his immaculate suit, a stark difference to the peasant garb from when they first met. It’s also the first time since returning that Killian has seen Rumplestilskin smile. It’s a welcome change from the manic barley concealed panic of Neverland.

Henry runs up to him and Emma, “Hey Mom, Grandpa Gold and Dad were gonna go to grannies for dinner can we go to? We can call Regina and tell her to meet us there.” Emma agrees after asking Neal if it’s really ok to tag along and not Henry inviting himself. Neal insists that they are welcome to come they start to leave the station. When Gold speaks.

“Killian if you would like you’re invited as well.”

“Thanks,” the pirate said. He followed the group and slowly Rumple fell back to walk with him. They were silent for a moment as the tension settled over them. “Rumplestilkin I… I’m not really sure where to start.”

"We can start with why you thought it was a good idea to let a 10 year old steer a ship," Rumple muttered. Killian winced at the glare Rumple had fixed. 

"Y-yeah. I thought that it would give us some good bonding time. I mean, he's not a bad kid once you get to know him,"

"I know that Killian. I watched him grow up," Rumple said. The two refused meet eyes though every now and again Rumple could feel Killian's gaze on him. He wondered if Killian was thinking about all the time they missed together. The time they missed as a family. While he was glad to have the family he had now (Henry and Emma were a nice addition, though he could have survived without Regina and the Charmings) the thoughts of what could have been if Killian hadn't cheated on him.

Killian goes silent. As if sensing the unease of the conversation Emma and Neal speed up a little dragging Henry with them.  

"I know Rumplestiltskin. I missed out on so much," Killian said as he took his gaze away from Rumple. "I missed out on living a wonderful life with you and Baelfire, and I missed out on watching this family grow."

 "Killian Jones, are you actually being sincere?" Rumple asked amazed.

"Of course I am. I hurt you and I lied to myself." Killian's eyes lock with Rumple's. "I had the chance to have a great life with you. But I got scared, I couldn't handle committing to you and I suffered for it." Killian stops for a moment to gather his thoughts, "These last few days... really the last few hundred years, all I've thought about is the life we could have had. And while I didn't know kids could have been apart of that life I'm glad someone as wonderful as Bae was the product."

"I-" Rumple wasn't sure what to say. This wasn't like Killian at all. He was an arrogant dick who didn't care for others. But maybe he was changing and for the better. That was...surprising.

"I know it might be hard to forgive me but I'd really like the chance to try again. I think we can be good together like we where before."

"Okay, we'll try to make it work," Rumple said. "I don't know if we can, and if we can'-"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Killian stepped into Rumples space. He quickly wrapped his arms around Rumple. "I'll do better Rumple. I'll be there for us. I wont run scared this time. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea what I'm doing this is my first fan-fiction ever, I first posted it, and a few others, that I will eventually post here, on my tumblr, http://goldenhookdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> comments and criticisms are welcome


End file.
